The Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiy a
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: It's only been a short time since Kyon a nd Yuki made sweet, sweet love together, but Haruhi's jealous. She wants a piece of the action, and she's not taking 'no ' for an answer!


**The Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

L.T: Welcome back! I've been a little under the weather lately, but I'm back because I couldn't let my readers miss out! This is the sequel to 'Data Package Incomplete', my first Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic! This is written about a month after Kyon gets jiggeh with Yuki Nagato, and Haruhi wants in on the fun!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kyon sighed as he schlepped up the stairs to the clubroom. It had been four weeks since Yuki Nagato had confessed her feelings to him, and then they'd made love. Kyon had not said anything, and she seemed eager to leave it while they were at school. At least every other day, they linked up and went back to her place for some hot-n'-heavy downtime. All was kept under wraps...or so he thought. Just this morning, Kyon had received a note, written in an almost illegible scrawl, stuffed inside one of his gym-shoes. It read,

I knoe who yu argh.

Iff uo wont me too kip youer seekrit,

You must kome too the clubruum att 6:00pm

Now, despite the note being so badly written, Kyon found it possible to make out the location and time that this 'mysterious stranger' wanted to meet him. At that is how, after school had ended and most clubs had packed up and gone, Kyon found himself heading to the S.O.S Brigade room, there to confront the writer of such a note and silence them.

Thus, he found himself loping up the wide staircase, heading for the second floor, and the S.O.S Brigade club room. As he raised his hand to knock, Kyon heard a muffled exclamation from inside the room. Taking the chance at a surprise attack, he kicked the door open and hurtled inside, yelling like a maniac. "OOGABOOGABOOGA!" he roared, before someone punched him in the face and knocked him back, just as the lights came on, and Haruhi Suzumiya stood there in...Absolutely nothing. Kyon's eyes widened, blood sprayed from his nose, and he went down hard, straight into his friend's magnificent chest, before sliding down her front, and wedging his nose between her legs for a moment, the plopping face-down on the floor, out cold...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kyon...hey, wake up, sleepyhead..." As Kyon came to, he heard Haruhi's voice, calling to him. "Uuugh... how long was I out?" "About twenty minutes," came Haruhi's soft murmur, so unlike the usual boisterous tone she used. She sounded ...wistful, and far away. "So, are you the one who left me this letter?" Kyon asked, as he sat up, trying to avert his eyes from the bounty of naked flesh in front of him."Yup," Haruhi replied. "Ok, but- why?" Kyon puzzled. "Cos' I want what Nagato's getting."Haruhi answered simply. "You want wha-?!" Kyon bolted upright, waving his arms hysterically. "There's no way I'd betray Yuki like that. We may not be dating or anything, but you can forget-mmmph!" Haruhi had stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his back, and kissed hi full on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, while Kyon stared at her, as he started to kiss back in earnest. Their mouths warred for supremacy as the kiss deepened, breaking direct contact to tangle tongues in mid-air, before closing the gap. Kyon's right hand travelled up Haruhi's side, cupping the side of her breast, as his left snaked around to her perky butt, squeezing the taut flesh and making her squeal in surprise. As she pulled out of the kiss, Kyon stuck out his tongue, and started licking the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and causing both her nipples to harden, and her slit to moisten, dripping juices onto the floor. As Kyon ceased licking, and started nibbling her collarbone, she couldn't help but utter hoarse little squeaks and moans, as her lover's head inched further down her torso. As he reached the valley between her firm breasts, he gently took her nipple into his warm mouth, making her honeypot gush more liquid arousal, and her heart to pound faster. He began tugging and sucking on the little pink bud in his mouth, and Haruhi started quoting from 'Seikon no Qwaser': "Aleksander Nikoleavich Herr, The Church gives you permission to bare your fangs at the sinner." Kyon smirked, as he knew the line. "Da," he replied, and then began to simultaneously suck and bite Haruhi's nipple, squeeze and knead her other breast, and slide two fingers into her woman-hood. Haruhi tossed her head back, moaning throatily, and then her knees buckled, Kyon caught her, and they continued their actions. Kyon kept 'drinking Haruhi's Soma', and Haruhi thrashed her head and moaned softly. As her flow of love-juice slowed, Kyon pulled his fingers from her and licked his middle one clean, before offering his index finger to Haru-Chan. She fastened her full lips upon it and began suckling like a babe, feasting off her own fluids, before licking the last taste away and smirking cheerfully. "So, how did my 'Soma' taste, huh, 'Sasha-kun'?" she singsonged liltingly. Kyon grinned like a cat, and replied, in perfect Russian, "eto bylo voskhititelʹno." Haruhi's eyes grew wide in awe, and she asked, "Wh-what did that mean?" "I said, it was delicious," Kyon retorted smugly, before falling over as Haruhi glomped him, her breasts in his face, her nude crotch poised right over the home of Kyon's Pant Python, his 'one-eyed Trouser Snake', and she purred, "look at the smart one, hmmm? Maybe I should see what else you can say in Russian, 'Sasha'?" Kyon rolled his eyes, and pronounced his next Russian phrase perfectly deadpan.

"gotovʹsya, ya idu k poshel na khuy." Tilting her head to one side, Haruhi was about to ask what in the hell Kyon had said, when he bucked his hips straight up, bumping the head of his meat-stick against her bare, dripping pussy, and she figured it out. With a wicked grin of her face, she almost tore off Kyon's trousers and boxer, then gasping at the glorious sight before her. Kyon's incredible six-inch cock rose, like the prow of a warship, ready to conquer her ripe, luscious body. Haruhi's jealousy at Yuki grew at the first sight of her rival's new 'toy', and she engulfed the top of it in a single gulp. As the first inch of his shaft descended down her warm, moist throat, Kyon could not hold back a groan of bliss. Haruhi started to bob her head slowly, dragging out the pleasure as long as she could. Kyon's hips started to buck, driving another inch down his newest lover's throat.

Haruhi kept a strong vacuum going as she smoked dick, and Kyon was loving the tongue action she had unleashed on his man stick, and it wasn't long before he reached his limit. "Haruhi, sobirayusʹ ... diplom!" he yelled. Haruhi, sensing the throbbing of her new toy's penis, clamped her lips down hard, and began sucking like she was trying to unblock a straw. After three, four, five solid pulls, Kyon threw back his head and roared his pleasure at the heavens and blasted several potent wads of his seed down her slick throat. Haruhi sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth, swallowing the salty treat with evident satisfaction. "Aah, that was nice," she sighed. Positioning herself over her new lover's cock, she rubbed up against him and murmured, "Ready for the main course, Kyon?"

Kyon nodded, and began to raise his hips, brushing the head of his pussy-ripper against her. Moaning, Haruhi slid her hand between her thighs and guided her prize inside the lips of her cunt. With a soft squelch, the head slipped in, followed by the first and second inches. Pulling her hips away, then sliding them a little further down, Haruhi whimpered, "This is the best cock I've ever had inside me, and it's only my second," bucking a little more into her, Kyon smirked, and replied, "come on, girl, beg for it." "Oh, please...give me your monster cock," panted the quivering Haruhi, but Kyon merely grinned and shot back, "what was that princess? I didn't quite hear that." "FUCK ME, DAMN IT!" cried Haruhi, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, AS LONG AS YOU SCREW ME LONG, HARD AND FAST!" Kyon, never one to ignore a woman in distress, nodded once and slammed all six inches right into his fuck-toy. Haruhi screamed in pleasure as she was fucked into the ground, boobs jiggling, legs and arms limp, all she could do was moan and cry out for more. And Kyon gave it to her in bucketloads. Pumping in hard, Kyon could not believe his luck. First, he'd boned the cute Yuki Nagato, and now, Haruhi was the one writhing before him. Pulling out, he flipped Haruhi over, raised her butt in the air, and lined up again. But, instead of inserting himself back into her tight, hot, moist sleeve, he began probing at her anus. "Hey, Kyo-" before she could stop him, Kyon had buried half his dick in Haruhi's ass, and she froze, mouth open, a solitary tear running down her cheek, and then a slow smile spread across her face and she started to ease backwards, driving Kyon deeper into her back door. "aah, ahah-haah," she moaned, feeling her anal passage stretched wider than ever before, and her slit dripped even more copiously. Reaching back and up, she rammed three fingers into her twat and began furiously beating the kitty as her ass was filled by stiff dick-meat. Kyon thrust hard and deep, before, he sensed a vibration from his second girl. Reaching around to her front, he encountered hard plastic, which emitted a low droning noise. Shaking his head, Kyon couldn't help but smile. Haruhi was such a slut. Not only was she getting fucked in the butt, and LOVING it, she had a large vibrating dildo wedged up her tight vag, and the combined feelings were driving her towards a massive climax. As she reached her end, her arms straightened, her breasts pointed straight ahead, and her ass bobbed forward as she slammed the butt of the vibrator against the floor, driving it a little further in as she screamed, "KYOOOON! I'M CUMMING, KYON! MY ASS IS CUMMING WITH YOUR HARD DICK INSIDE ME! CUM WITH MEEEEEEEE!" And, as if a dam had burst, Kyon flooded Haruhi Suzumiya's tight, sweet, butthole with cum, forcing his dick out, and dripping down her pale, milky thighs. He collapsed to the side, and Haruhi fell on top of him, snuggling into the crook of his arm. Grabbing his flaccid penis, she murmured sleepily, "mine now..." and drifted off. Kissing her on her forehead, Kyon slowly joined her in slumber, as he thought, 'if this is the Death Penalty she keeps going on about, I'll be lat more often...'


End file.
